Saving 06
by articuno13
Summary: the five pilots get a new mission, join with the others, locate, and secure 06 before OZ finds it. nothing has been beta-ed expect re-uploads of all chapters
1. prologue

Saving 06

Summary: the five pilots get a new mission, join with the others, locate, and secure 06 before OZ finds it.

Pairings: HeeroXDuo, QuatreXTrowa

Rating: T may be going up later not sure yet.

Many thanks to my beta WeissAngel24 and Duo's scene is her's so if you guys notice a written difference it's probably because of that.

Prologue

L4 colony, 7 am.

"Trowa! Your computer is beeping!" Cathy called from the trailer they shared.

"Coming!" Trowa answered from where he was feeding the lions.

He finished his chore before taking the empty meat bucket over to the camper. Going inside, the teen sat down at the table and pulled over the laptop. With a few quick commands and password entries he had the mission data on the screen. "Rendezvous with the others?" Trowa muttered to himself as he reread it. "If I leave within the next two hours I should be there by mid-morning tomorrow. I'll send my love an e-mail with my ETA.".

After sending the message, he turned off the computer and took it to his room. The banged pilot quickly packed before sneaking out of the circus to where Heavyarms lay safely hidden.

---

Japan, Tokyo, 12.30 pm

Heero had just finished making a sandwich after he had gotten Wing ready for transport.

When his laptop beeped alerting him to a new mission.

He walked over to the table and quickly typed in his passwords. He scanned his data and pulled up the schematics before simply saying "Mission accepted!" as he took a bite of his sandwich.

---

China, Xan Liang providence, 2 pm

beep beep

Wufei's eyes snapped open at the annoying sound as he promptly lost his concentration, making him end up face-first in the sand. He had been trying to reach a new level of awareness through meditation that would help him in battle. "Ta da me! Damn computer! I was so close too!"

The Chinese teen picked himself up and went to check the data.

When he had read the data he simply shook his head and went back to meditating waiting for the call from the others he knew would come.

---

America, San Francisco, 10 am

Duo groaned as he flopped onto his stomach, burying his face into a musty pillow. He had just returned from a difficult recon mission. It was late. He was filthy and ached all over. For days he had crept through forest undergrowth, in muddy terrain, surveying the layout of the OZ base that he and Heero were to attack next week.

The braided teen had almost managed to doze off, when the persistent sound of his laptop alerted him to an incoming mission. Swearing under his breath, Duo pushed himself into a sitting position as he retrieved the computer from its satchel.

Typing in his passwords, 02 scanned the mission details. "Arighty then, so we're regrouping..." Smirking, he stuck the machine back into the bag, grabbed his baseball hat and pulled on his boots. "Would 'a been nice if they at least gave more info. Stupid Scientists."

---

Arabian dessert, around 11 am

"Celia! You can't honestly expect me to just drop everything and rush over there just because you can't figure out who's on what colony or in which city! I haven't even met most of them if I know six it's a lot!"

"Actually I am expecting you to drop everything and rush over here, as you put it, and by-the-way, it would be a good change for you to meet the others."

Quatre had just opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by his laptop's beeping.

What's that sound?" His sister demanded, trying to peer around her younger sibling

"Just my laptop." Quatre said making a move to stand up.

"Don't you dare! We haven't finished this conversation yet." Celia said.

With a huff, the Winner heir sat back down, glaring at the vid-phone as Rashid investigated the new message.

"That's better." The woman smirked triumphantly. "Really, your manners are horrible."

The blond teen rolled his eyes before his bodyguard caught his attention. Curious, the pilot raised an eyebrow. 'Mission.' The giant of a man whispered, before leaving the room.

Nodding, he turned his attention back to his ranting sister. "You know, Celia, you're right." Quatre purred, smiling sweetly, as he reached to disconnect the call. "I'm so terribly rude..."

The older Winner flushed with anger as she began to scold, "Quatre Raberba Win-" before being cut off.

"FINALLY!" The teenager sighed with relief "Really sometimes, I wonder why I even try to talk with one of my sisters. It's impossible to hold a civil conversation without ending up in an argument. It seems to be all they want to do!" Quatre complained before reading his e-mail.

Once he was finished he grinned and went back to the vid-phone, this time to call the others pilots. The strategist's expression softened as he noticed the e-mail from Trowa

They quickly agreed on meeting with 04 at his location in the Arabian dessert sometime over the next two days. After the blonde had completed the arrangements he walked out of the room in search of Rashid in order to inform his loyal friend of their company's pending arrivals.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Rashid! Prepare five spots in the suits bay we're getting company! Oh, and make sure one is connected to the high walkway." Quatre said to his friend.

"Yes master Quatre, I assume your comrades are coming?" Rashid, a large brown haired, brown eyed Arabic man said.

The smaller pilot nodded with an excited glint in his eyes.

The Arabic man looked him over and saw a still quite tiny blond haired blue-eyed boy, with a peculiar glint in his eyes that told of love.

"Should we expect trouble?" he then asked.

"Hmmm. Maybe a little... We have to rescue 06 and his Gundam in the dessert before OZ notices and get the pilot out of his suit. My mission data said he didn't have as good of a landing as was expected, so he's trapped inside."

Rashid gave a rueful smile and noted "Best get the welders ready then."

"You don't have to look like that's a bad thing! They could use the practice." Quatre joked along.

A grinning Rashid, though it was difficult to see because of his beard, then promptly chased him out of the room.

Neither of them would admit it but they both knew the welders couldn't be matched by anyone, though it wouldn't hurt if they started to work faster.

Quatre then saw about getting the five rooms ready making sure one of them connected to his own and two of the other four connected as well.

The empath had to reconsider the room arrangements when he realized that Wu Fei and Duo's would be across from one another. In the end, he placed Wu Fei in the bedroom to the right of his own and Duo at the opposite end of the hall. After all, those two were ready to murder one another on a good day; It was pure hell on a bad day.

Oh sure, they didn't hate each other but Duo's sense of what was and what wasn't good humour was slightly off, thus infuriating Wufei on a daily basis with his pranks.

Then his thoughts wandered to the last two pilots, Heero, and his love, Trowa.

Heero was Duo's soulmate and always serious. Orders used to come first with the Japanese teen but now Duo came first, a fact both the braided pilot and Quatre were glad of, after all it was Quatre who felt everyone's emotions and it had almost torn him apart on multiple occasions.

Then there was Trowa.

Oh how he missed him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Rashid informed the aristocratic heir of an approaching Mobile Suit.

When Quatre rushed to the appropriate window for the direction, he was ecstatic to note it was a suit he knew only to well.

"It's Heavyarms! Trowa's coming!" he almost shouted before dashing to the Suit bay where his own Sandrock was located.

He reached it just as the slightly brown suit arrived and entered.

Quatre took a good look at it and noted with disdain the brown was because it was covered in sand from head to toe.

That wasn't going to be fun to clean with those hundreds of gun barrels.

Just then the cockpit opened... Or at least tried too.

After only opening a few feet, the hatch gears came to a grinding halt, the sand and rocks preventing it from moving any farther.

Quatre could hear the faint curse and then saw the door give another inch or so before it stopped.

Trowa almost grumbled to himself about the unfairness of it all.

Just because his transport car had decided to tip over and break down he had been forced to walk his suit over the remaining 10 miles, not that on itself was very bad no... The fact that he had bruised his ribs and gotten every inch of Heavyarms covered in sand was!

Quatre could feel his boyfriend's irritation all the way to the ground shouted up "Hey Trowa go to spot 4 at the walkway we'll get your hinges free of sand so you can get out!"

A grunt was his only reply before the massive Gundam started to move to spot 4.

After several hours of hard labour, a much relieved Trowa exited from his prison, immediately asking for a bathroom. Amused, Quatre led his comrade to the suite they would share for the next several days. The blond asked if he was injured and Trowa replied in the negative. Quatre then offered to 'help' him wash but again the answer was a soft decline, this time however he was blushing a bit knowing only to well what his love had in mind.

"well I'll go see about some food in that case." Quatre said before disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.

During the walk to lunch Quatre almost interrogated him.

"So what happened? Have a fight with a sand monster?" he asked while chuckling a bit at remembering the relief on Trowa's face when the hatch finally opened.

"Nah. Transporter decided it wanted to defy the gravity laws." Trowa said while wrapping one of his arms around his ribs.

The other one was slung around Quatre's shoulders.

Quatre however noticed the motion.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Transporter made a flip and launched me, just a couple of bruises!" and as if needed to prove it he released his ribs and pulled Quatre closer.

Quatre felt like he was drowning in a sea of love at that moment.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Duo and Heero arrived.

Announced it rather loudly too, well Duo did at least.

Duo decided to let the two lovebirds know he was here by sneaking up on him.

It worked, unfortunately for Duo.

He didn't know about Quatre's empathy, only Trowa did, so he ended up with a knife next to his face.

When he looked over at the couple he found Trowa still with his arm extended.

Quatre being behind him.

Quat peeked around Trowa and rolled his eyes.

Then someone grabbed Duo's hair before walking away.

They heard Duo's complaints before the opening and closing of a door.

Then the complaints stopped abruptly.

"I believe Heero arrived as well." Quatre said before looking at the clock.

"2.30 am!?" he then said the shock clearly on his face.

Trowa just rolled his eyes, retrieved his knife, closed the door and went back to bed.

He pulled Quatre close and promptly went back to sleep.

Q simply smiled, snuggled closer and also fell asleep.

At breakfast they all gathered in the dining room.

"So when's Wuffers expected?" Duo asked.

"Sometime this afternoon." Trowa replied.

Then all attention went to eating.

Meantime somewhere in the desert

'Ugh…' the pilot blinked his eyes open.

'What happened?' he thought while trying to raise his head then in a sudden flood, the memories returned.

When he couldn't move he thought a bit panicked 'Masaka! The batteries dead.'

"Sankaritar status report!" he then demanded from his Gundam.

No response.

"Sankaritar!" 'Please let him still be functioning!'

"Status!"

'No… no… this can't be happening!'

"Nooooo!!!"

With the pilots.

Quatre snapped his head up as a feeling of extreme fear and a slight hint of growing panic bombarded his senses.

Trowa winced as he heard his neck crack.

When Q had found the origin of the feelings he bolted up and towards his Gundam, it wasn't a heart that he knew so it had to be 06.

"Hey Q-ball what's the matter?" Duo called after him.

"I just forgot something!"  
The other 3 pilots looked at each other before two of them shrugged and went back to eating, Trowa however followed Quatre

Quatre reached his suit and in one swift movement was inside his chair and flicking switches on.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked while booting his own suit.

"He woke up!" Quatre said before his hatch closed.

Trowa quickly told one of the present Maguanac to tell Duo and Heero before quickly copying his love's actions and following him out.

Q was all ready using his heat sensors to pinpoint the exact location of the suit.

"Found it! Wufei is there already."

"Where?" Heero's voice came over the vid system, he and Duo had never booted and entered their gundams as fast as they had done.

"Three o'clock"

The other three looked that way and saw Wufei's Gundam Nataku standing next to a heap of black and blue something, though it had requered two zoom in's to do so.

When they got closer they saw him go down his cable and then disappear underneath the massive Gundam.

It took them a good 5 minutes to reach them and by that time Wufei was all ready heading back up to his cockpit.

---

"06! You all right in there?" Wufei called in through a small crack in the cockpit.

06 opened his eyes a little and croaked out.

"It could be worse, but my air supply is running out." Calming after hearing the voice.

"Hang on! I'll get you to base and we'll get you out." Wufei replied before going back.

---

"Wufei status on 06!"Heero demanded as soon as Wufei was in his cockpit.

"calm, probably dehydrated, trapped, soon without air." He replied quickly while manoeuvering Nataku so he could hoist 06 to his feet.

Duo manipulated Deathscythe to help Wufei, it was after all an approximately 30 ton gundam.

They hurried back to base with Nataku and Deathscythe hoisting 06.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Review responses:

SSJ-Jolt your gundam profile has been read and approved and will be added soon. And I know not much detail yet but I already had this chapter done and a part of the next by the time I got your review. So I promise soon.

When they got to base Wufei kept the gundam up while the other four parked their suits before going to the 06 hatch and see the damage.

"Doesn't look that bad. It's still operable." Quatre said.

"Hnn." Was all the response he got.

Duo was all ready opening the hatch by using the code pad.

The hatch opened up a bit and then it seemed to stop before it suddenly snapped open.

Inside the gundam 06 slumped in the inner suit.

'I shouldn't have pushed it open….well can't be helped now.'

When the four boys looked in they saw the normal cockpit, but the pilot was encased in a startling female shaped hardsuit. (like the one priss of bubblegum crisiss Tokyo 2040 has.)

The next thing they noted were the four cables running from the pilots arm's to the panels; one was broken.

The suit was sitting perfectly straight, except for the head, it was resting on top of her collarbone with what would be the chin.

"Did any of you get the specifics of how that thing works?" Duo asked.

"Quat can you get some water for her?" Trowa asked while carefully entering the cockpit.

Trowa carefully went to the pilot all the while feeling her eyes on him.

He carefully unhooked the four cables and the harness before making his way out with one of the suits arms over his shoulder and one of his on her waist, apparently the suit was still moveable just not by her.

He lowered her to Heero and Duo before getting out of the damaged suit himself.

"Okay Wufei clear!" he then called up.

Wufei then moved the suit to the repair bay before getting out of his.

He reached the group just in time to see the boys haul the suit on a nearby stool.

Just then Quatre returned with the water.

"Does any of you know how to open this?" he (Quatre) asked.

"…"

"I'll take that as a 'no' then, those scientists really should give more details!" Duo noted.

"The cylinder on my back… pull it off." 06 croaked out having heard the dilemma.

"That will release the mechanism keeping you in?" Duo asked.

"Yeah but be careful… I don't know which way it'll fold open."

"Mission accepted." Heero said before yanking the cylinder out.

The suit opened up down the sides before launching the girl out… backwards, making her crash into the wall before falling down.

She laid there for a few seconds regaining her breath and trying to block their emotions out.

When she had her breath back she shakingly climbed to her feet, causing the boys to blush.

She was wearing a skin tight, black and white spandex bodysuit with yellow triangles on some places, there was also a triangle missing on her chest. She was about the same height as Trowa.

She then reached up and pressed something on the still present helmet.

It opened up at the front and was then pulled off, causing a waterfall of silver calf length hair.

She let the helmet fall and pushed some hair away from her face before opening her eyes to show them to be almost the same colour of silver as her hair. She had a heart shaped face with full rosy lips and those startling eyes.

She was beautiful.

Of course Wufei destroyed the image by exclaiming "an onna!? She can't be worthy of piloting a gundam!"

A few seconds later he was lying face down on the ground with one of her feet pressing down on his neck. (XD -)

Trowa and Heero were impressed by her efficiency.

Duo and Quatre however were able to see past that and see the exhausted girl she was… and the tremors going up and down her leg muscles were a good indicator too.

"I ain't a weak onna!" a larger tremor "okay maybe at the moment I am." (XD)

Duo had to bite back a laugh at that one.

"What are you snickering about Maxwell!"

"All right All right! I give! You aren't a weak onna, now could you get off?" Wufei grumbled.

The girl absentmindedly removed her foot before heading towards her gundam.

"Hey! Were you going?" Quatre asked after her.

"Hnn!" was all she said but she did allow him to feel her embarrassment about the state she was in.

Quatre in response flashed a bright red.

Heero arched his eyebrow while Duo asked "What?"

"She's getting her clothes." Quatre squeaked out before rushing after her.

The other four just watched the girl with Q in tow head towards the gundam.

The girl climbed up towards her cockpit and tossed a duffel down to Quatre, another two followed.

The duffels were all very small so she had about the same amount as Heero and Wufei had.

Then a case of hard metal came down and she asked Q something who nodded and raced to the inner suit with the case.

The girl meanwhile grabbed one of the duffels and went behind the gundams arm to change.

Q opened the case and removed a cylinder much like the one Heero had pulled from the suit and placed it in the slot before getting the helmet and clicking it into place.

Then when Quatre closed the suit by pressing a button it made a powering up sound and the eyes seemed to glow before it stood up and shut down once again.

The boys then turned to the staircase to the sound of the tapping off shoes on the concrete and the swishing of hair and cloth.

The girl appeared on the stairs with her hair in a high ponytail with three locks framing her face.

She was now wearing clothes much like Wufei had only her torso was decorated with swirls and the top of the 'skirt' had an eagle on her right and a coiled up cobra on her left bottom side.

She had two swords strapped to her sides and had leather strap boots on.

Then when she moved they noticed the ribbon that she had pulled her hair back with was the same length as her hair.

She was still fighting with her lower arm protectors.

She had the three bags slung over her shoulder.

Then when the left arm guard snapped into place she pulled harshly on the strings of the right one making Q wince at the feeling of the burn of the string on her palm.

She just tied it shut before turning her attention to the suit.

"Zero, up-link with Sankaritar."

A few moments went by before a metallic voice said from the suit "Up-link complete."

"status."

"bullets; out,

saber; down,

shield; fractured,

cloaking; defect,

movement; capable

pilot links; severed,

battle readiness; 10 "

the girl nodded once before ordering shut down of both systems.

Before any of them could say anything something beeped from inside on of the duffels.

The girl however ignored it and looked the boys over.

To them her silver eyes seemed to be teeming with something untamed that could see every secret they held and their very souls.

'01

Yuy, Heero

16 years

soulmate: 02;

Gundam: Wing zero'

A lean Japanese teen stared right back at her with those Prussian eyes.

'02

Maxwell, Duo

16 years

soulmate 01

gundam: Deathscythe Hell

half feline dna; wait a sec! they didn't tell me that!'

an American with waist length braided hair looked at her suspiciously as if sizing up if she had figured it out, she just smirked a knowing smile in response before moving on to the next in the line.

'03

Nameless A.K.A. Barton, Trowa

17 years

Boyfriend: 04

Gundam: Heavyarms'

The tallest of the five looked at her with no expression at all, only one eye visible the other obscured by his bangs.

'04

Winner, Quatre Rabarbre

16 years

boyfriend: 03

Gundam: Sandrock

Fellow newtype: empathic'

The almost shy looking Arabian blond looked at her with a look of intense concentration as if trying to read something.

'oh! How cute trying to read me little empath? Should I let you?'

Do you honestly think your good enough to not overload at my emotions little one? she asked him making his eyes widen slightly.

'I think so.' Quatre thought to himself.

very well. But as soon as I feel a starting overload you will never feel me again, understood?

'yes ma'am'

and with that she allowed her blocks protecting the blond to fall, he seemed to stagger for a second but then he was all right.

'hmm he's better than I thought he would be.' She noted before turning to the last one.

'O5

Chang, Wufei

16 years

boyfriend: none

gundam: Nataku'

a Chinese boy with sharp cheekbones and an irritated expression.

Then something rang from her right armguard.

She tensed that hand into a fist, causing a hologram to appear above the guard.

The five doctors looked disgruntled at her, she was wearing the same blank and masked face as Heero did when he was dealing with J.

"She's under all five of them?" Duo whispered surprised to Heero.

"Yes?" she said in a flat monotone.

'Oh yes definitely, only one of J's can pull that one off.' Duo thought.

"next time a transmission comes in, pick up! Now mission status?" J said.

"Mission started." Still the flat monotone.

Then Dr. Q spoke up "target Statusses?"

"As soon as I knock one down a peg or two, get another off his caffeine high and another into bed so his ribs can heal, good." 'ah! Humor. Maybe she isn't that bad.'

Duo's instructor (which one's his?! Damm it I have those notes somewhere…) sweatdropped and said "Let me guess, It's Duo on the caffeine high."

"affirmative." 'damn soldiers mask is back.'

"and it's Heero with the cracked ribs." J added, causing Duo to open his mouth to start berating him, but he was interrupted.

"Negative."

"then who?" S asked.

"target: Nameless, A.K.A. Barton, Trowa." She replied.

That of course caused Quatre to say in an accusing tone "Trowa!" before dragging mentioned teen off.

"seems like I don't need to bother." She said 'ah there it is again!'

"Check your mission stats. J out!" J said in a huff before obviously slamming the disconnect button.

One by one the others signed off until only Duo's remained.

"new mission, pause current one."

A blink was the only response, causing the Dr. to mutter under his breath "oh yeah an exact copy of the first one J trained, again too good."

Then out loud "Eat, shower if possible then sleep! Got that! I don't want you to pull and Emma!"

Then the transmission ended and she blinked a little slower this time as if debating something.

"An Emma? What's that??" Duo asked no-one in particular.

"Mission not accepted; Guideline one: Gundam Repairs come first." Was the only thing the girl said before turning to her gundam.

"Guideline one overruled!" came from Duo's instructors hologram, it had clicked back on during her sentence as if forgetting something.

Duo snorted after the image had disappeard making her head snap up before it got locked in a look of surprise when Duo grabbed her and proceeded to drag her off.

"Nanda yo! Hanaste!"

"look I don't know what the hell it is your saying but you got a mission to complete remember?" Duo said while still pulling her along.

"She roughly said 'what is it! Let go!' Duo." Heero said while falling in step with him.

"Oh." Duo replied before pushing her down in a chair and walking over to a cupboard, they had reached one of the two kitchens, this one was normally one used by the mechanics but the boys had stashed some food there in case they came back with heavy damage.

Duo grabbed some of the noodles and mushrooms while Heero getting the hint grabbed the pan and two bottles he would need, one had special oil and one held sauce.

Duo nodded his thanks and started to make it, Heero just leaned against the counter and began to study the girl that was trying to right her arm guard and blouse from when she had been grabbed.

As he watched she grabbed one of the duffels and pulled a bag of chips out of it which she popped open and began to munch on.

Then something beeped again from her bag causing the girl to stop eating and grab something out of the duffel and smack it down onto the table before yanking it open and almost growling at the thing before she started typing, it took the noise of her fingers hitting the keys for Heero to recognise it, it was a laptop but a very different model than what he and the others had and then it became clear why, a sort of laser beam came out of what he had thought was a webcam and scanned her face before scanning her right eye alone and then it disappeared again.

'well there goes my idea of hacking into it.' He thought grimly.

She typed for another few seconds before she found the data and he saw her resist a curse.

She didn't resist the growl that tore from her throat though.

Duo ignored the sound and put the noodles on a plate before covering them with the mushrooms and sauce.

He then got a can of coke from the fridge and placed both of them next to her.

She muttered a quiet thanks before she closed the laptop down before she roughly shoved it aside.

She pulled the plate close and then raised an eyebrow when she saw what he had made and what he had forgotten.

Heero frowned at that and scanned the plate and saw what was wrong A) there was no meat and B) there was no cutlery.

He opened a drawer and asked "Chopsticks or knife and fork?" "Chopsticks" was the curt answer.

He picked a new packet up and flipped it to her.

She caught it and gave a nod before pulling them apart and starting to eat.

"So what was that whole target stuff about?" Duo asked her.

"classified not a 10."

'not a 10 that means not an assisination, hmm then what is it she wants?' both boys thought.

She meanwhile had finished the lather large plate, even Duo was surprised at how fast she ate.

She popped the lid off the can and Chugged it down before she picked up her plate and washed it, then tossing the empty soda can and chopsticks she went to grab the laptop but was dragged out instead.

"Nani?" she exclaimed baffled by his strange behaviour.

Heero gave a small grin before picking up the duffels and computer and setting off after them.

She got dragged all the way to the room Quatre had prepared for her and shoved her in, immediately she had turned around and looked ready to yell at him, but then Heero came into view with her stuff and she grabbed them instead before slamming the door closed.

"Honestly what is with that kid?" she mumbled under her breath before she blanched in horror when a thought struck her 'oh no! What if he's like that out in the field?!' groan 'why in all of the colonies and earth did I volunteer again?' she thought while flopping down on the bed.

The bags landed at the end and the laptop on the other pillow.

"They are going to get me killed one day!" she mumbled wither stuck in the pillow "or at least exposed!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Saving 06

Chapter Five

By: Articuno13

Beta-ed: no anyone volunteering?

She slept through the next day and night before she was up and rested again.

She quickly fixed her hair and braided it tightly, then she went in search of a room she could workout in.

She found it after about 10 minutes of searching, most rooms had too much furniture.

Warming up she decided she would do a sword dance before doing some normal exercises.

Soon she was lost in the familiar dance of the sword, whose steps only she knew.

She missed Duo's entrance, she didn't miss him tripping over her sword sheath though.

He had been so focused on watching her that he had forgotten to look where he placed his feet.

The dull thud alerted her to his presence.

She looked over and arched an eyebrow before straightening and smoothing some hairs out of her face.

"Heheh! Sorry…" Duo mumbled before straightening himself.

"Toss me the rag and sheath will ya!" she said and he obliged.

She caught them and flopped herself down before starting to clean her sword.

"So what's your name?" Duo asked after a brief moment of silence.

'Masaka, I really hope he's different in battle.' She thought before mumbling her name "Indra"

before he could ask for a repeat a bell sounded .

"Oh! Breakfast! Come on." Duo exclaimed before once more gripping her wrist in a dead lock and dragging her out.

'This guy's weird. He seems nice enough though, maybe I should tease him.' She thought while a wicked smile broke out on her face.

Duo just continued to drag her through the halls. (He's in trouble now!! -)

Just before they reached the dining hall Indra got tired of being dragged everywhere and planted her feet firmly and refused to budge he almost went down because of the sudden jerk on his arm, but he reighted himself.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She just gave him a what would later be known as making-the-enemy-shit-their-pants-glare.

She walked past him and entered the dining hall while rubbing her sore wrist, silence almost immediatly reigned normally women were not allowed in this part of the building.

Then Duo stepped in and heatedly asked "All right what's gotten your knickers in a twist?" his question caused Heero to inwardly groan and Q to start wondering if he should save him before 06 was done counting to ten.

'hitotsu...fufatsu...mittsu...yottsu...itsutsu...muttsu...nanatsu...yattsu...kokonotsu...tō! You're dead Maxwell!' Indra thought to herself before she delivered a quick blow to Duo's neck, then she snarled "Leave my underwear out of your lack of manners Maxwell or I might just let those orders be voided!"

Duo managed to gasp out a small "yes ma'am"

She ignored it however and grabbed a sandwich from a nearby table, before a single bite was taken though her armguard beeped...again.

"Goddammit what do those fucked up bastards want this time! I ain't their bloody lapdog!" was snarled before she picked up.

It was S, he gulped softly when he saw the deathglare she was bestowing him with.

"Now Indra what did I do?" he then asked.

"What you did? How about not keeping that fucking bastard of a J out of Sankaritar! He messed with the cockpit systems again! I swear he wants me blown up for not accepting that dammed ring of his!" she continuing grumbling insults at J and deaththreats at the next one to mess with her Gundam.

"Now now Indra calm down I'm sure it was all some kind of misunderst..."

"DON'T give me that crap! The detonation device was set up so that if I had fired a single more bullet or had activated my cloaking, or gotten my saber or used anything else I would be detonated starting with the inner suit! Now see this dagger?" she ranted and then asked while getting a dagger out of her sleeve.

S only nodded.

"You can tell J that the next time he pulls any stunt whatsoever this will end up in his fucked up hart right before I rip it out again and plunge it in his windpipe!" Then with a small snarl the line was disconnected.

"Wow! I think that message will be getting through loud and clear." Duo said.

She just gave another huff before prowling out of the room.

When the boys went looking for her they found her outside sparring against some of the Maguanac, the amazing thing was that she was winning against four at the same time.

"You done venting all ready? We still need to be able to fight you know!" one of the onlookers asked.

"Not even getting close, but it'll have to do I guess." She called back.

The five stopped sparring and the Maguanacs plopped down exhausted.

Indra placed her hands on her hips and looked each one over before she burst out laughing her whole face lighting up.

"Aww come on, you can't be tired after that little warm up?" she giggled after she was done laughing.

The quartet just groaned.

"You are?! Damn! Where I'm gonna get a challenge in that case?" she asked shocked.

She shook her head before an idea popped in her mind.

She ran off inside before coming out again about five minutes later, with her inner suit on her heels.

"Boot training opponents Alpha 02-05 and Beta 01-05" she ordered it before the suit seemed to shimmer and divided into 9 before the suits melted into different shapes five of them taking the form of a gundam pilot in their space suits.

The other four melted into the shapes of 2 men and two women, also in space suits.

None of the suits took on colour characteristics so they remained an even silver.

Indra struck a battle pose and simply intoned "Let the battle begin." Before all hell broke loose.

The suits struck first, Indra managed to twist out of the way of each punch or kick and planted an elbow firmly in one of the 'robots', Wufei winched, it had been his copy.

Indra in the mean time was happily puching, kicking and dodging in various types of martial arts and different kind of athletics.

10 minutes later she got kicked back by the last one standing.

"I could never beat that one…" Indra mumbled to herself before the different suits became one again.

She sat up and winched as her various cuts and bruises were pulled by the movement.

Then she disappeard inside and wasn't seen again for the rest of the day that is until some poor maguanac almost got beheaded when Sankaritar was moved in an upright position.

'okay that is the pilot link cabling. Now on to the beam saber.' Indra thought when Sankaritar was standing. She stood up and moved outside easily walking over the side of the chest to the shoulder and then down the arm to the wrist. Quatre came in when she was halfway there and he saw a very interesting sight.

"what the?!" he exclaimed 'is she walking on the arm? But she's hanging with her head towards the wall!' then he looked closer and saw the magnetic gleam around her lower legs. 'ah built in magnets, must be for reparation duties.'

"Indra! Diner is going to be served in half an hour!" he called up before leaving again. 'well at least I could warn her so she could wash up.'

Indra heard Quatre's shout but decided to ignore it for the moment when she got to the wrist of her gundam, she screwed the panel open and saw that the entire cabling that would release the saber into the hand was molten together.

'great just great. And I'm out of cabling too.' Then she wipped out her pocket knife and started to remove the damaged parts of the cables. When she had cut one loose she simply dropped it onto the ground.

By the time Rashid came in about 30 minutes later she had her legs hooked around the edge of the hatch and she was keeping herself up by pure muscle power.

"Miss Indra, Diner is served and we're waiting for you!"

"Chotto matte kudasai! I'll be right there!" she shouted down before pulling some more at the last cable she was trying to get out.

Then suddenly with a snap it gave, causing her to almost tumble backwards, the wire and the snipper did end up on a one-way trip back to earth though.

She gave a very undignified eep before she managed to grab the edge of the hatch to keep herself from falling. Then the hatch itself fell closed because of the jarring and landed on her fingers causing her to curse and still fall down. She landed harsly on her back getting the wind knocked out of her.

"ouchie, that hurt!" she exclaimed a bit childish before scrambling to her feet curling up on herself about halfway there because of her ribs.

'I'm going to be black and blue by tomorrow morning.' She thought before straightening completely and following Rashid.

She quickly ate her dinner before she sneaked off to her room where she proceeded to see what damage the hatch and fall had done.

Quatre had been sending her concerned looks during the entire time they had been eating, but he had kept silent.

She had nodded gratefully to him when she had left and now she was preparing to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Saving 06

Saving 06

Chapter six

By Articuno13

_Sheiji was lying on the only bed in the room, heavily bandaged. His chest and shoulders were completely wrapped with thick padding visible underneath, he had a bandage around his head also with padding to cover the gash above his left eye, his right leg was propped up and splinted, and his right arm was bandaged to cover the deep cut there, she knew every injury he had, she had bandaged each one of them, she had also been the one to get him out._

_She moved over to him and sat down next to him on the bed, moving a lock of his blue-ish brown hair of his face, he never stirred._

_She sighed softly before leaning over and kissing him passionately, tears streaming down her face. She broke away and ran out of the room, only to collide with her father._

_He took one look at him before gathering her up in his arms and letting her cry._

"_Shh Indra, he'll be all right you were on time shh it's all right baby." _

_A girl slightly older than Indra walked over and said "Dad's right sis Sheiji will be perfectly fine and once the gash on his leg has healed I'll put it in plaster so the bone can heal."_

_Indra had calmed down a bit and turned around to give her a hug, "Thank you Amara, you're the best. But I have to get going, I promised the others I would be back by tomorrow evening and I still have to sneak on a shuttle to avoid suspicion by OZ or I won't be back on time."_

"_or you can take the family shuttle and go as Indra Elegance Winner not as Illinea zoichi." Her father commented._

"_true, would you mind terribly?" she asked._

"_no, I don't as long as you also take the pilot so you can stay in character." _

_She nodded and went back into the room once more to see Sheiji, two hours later she was on the shuttle back to earth._

Indra sat up sharply, her breath coming in fast gasps.

She started to cry again, Sheiji's motionless form still sharp in her minds eye.

Arms wrapped around her and she knew Quatre had once again gotten up to comfort her.

The dream was a memory that had happened a bit over two weeks ago, and each night she had either dreamed that she was too late or that he died just after she got him out, this was the first time she dreamed the memory.

Indra had now been with the pilots for about 6 months and the six of them had fallen into a familiar routine, but they had switched safe-houses a lot.

They were now somewhere in Ireland.

"was it Sheiji again?" Quatre asked her softly.

"yes, the memory itself this time." She softly said.

"I really hope that he'll call soon, for your sake. Will you be all right now?" Quatre asked, ever compassionate.

"yes, thank you." She said before lying down again, soon she was fast asleep.

The next morning Indra rose to the smell of pancakes and Bacon.

She could faintly hear the murmer of Duo's chatter against the cook.

"hmm I hope it's not Wufei doing the cooking, but Quatre." She mused to herself. The only one out of the boys that could make a decent strip of bacon was Quatre. The rest made it either too crispy as in burnt or gave it halfraw, but Wufei was also not good at pancakes. If the food was Chinese call Wufei otherwise get him as far away from the kitchen as you can.

He was worse than Maxwell in that point.

When she entered the kitchen she immediately got a cup of tea pressed in her hands by Duo who was bounching around the kitchen helping Q serve everyone.

She sniffed it before gratefully taking a sip, as she passed the counter she grabbed one of her left over muffins and took a bite before sitting down.

Breakfast proceeded with mindless chatter, the war was on a temporary pause as two weeks ago a suspected gundam pilot had broken in a top secret facility and been wounded in the process. The tape of that pilot being rescued by a female pilot had been broadcast over the entire earth and all the colonies as it had clearly showed the woman race to get the boy out and when a wall had almost fallen on top of him, the girl had jumped to cover him with her own hardsuit encased body.

The wall had fallen and soon she was seen with her shoulders coming free.

Then she had lifted the boy free and as she had turned the crack in her helmet had clearly shown one eye with tears streaming from it. It had made the point clear that some people fight purely to return to their loved ones.

The boys knew the girl had been Indra by the hardsuit, but they had only gotten the answer to who the boy was when she had gotten back the next evening.

She had said the boys name Seiji before starting to cry.

Wufei had started one of his weak onna rants before Trowa and surprisingly Heero had silenced him and asked him how he would feel if that had been Meirian under that wall, Quatre and Duo had been comforting Indra.

But all was well, well almost all but the group was going to the Winner mansion in London soon as Quatre's father had invited them for a surprise.

And he had asked Indra to sing there, as that was her coverstory for travelling all over the world.

"Indra, hello Indra!" Duo said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What is it duo?" she asked snapping out of it.

"I asked if you wanted another cup of tea?"

"ah, yes please."

Duo filled her cup again and allowed her to get back to her breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was over they each went their separate way.

Indra and Wufei went to the backyard to practice their bokkenskills. Heero went back to his laptop, Duo flopped down into the couch in front of the TV and Trowa and Quatre cleaned up inside the kitchen.

After their sword play Indra went to her room to pick out a dress for her performance and to pack it. After they had decided to leave the following day so they were a bit early but that didn't matter much to anyone.

After all it would give Indra more on site practice.


	8. Chapter 7

Saving 06

Saving 06

Chapter seven

By: Articuno13

The next day Indra was the last to race to the car she had overslept and was still trying to tie one of her ballet shoes closed while running when she got to the door she tripped and only her good reflexes allowed her to change the forward motion into a twirling motion.

It drip Wufei's jaw though that she was able to change her clumsy motion into something somewhat gracefull.

"Thank you Shinto-sensei for drilling that in me" Indra muttered under her breath before pulling her duffel higher on her shoulder and cheerfully saying? "ne? imayo minna?"

it gave her some blank stares that she was acting so clumsy and cheerfull on purpose.

"ehh Indra? What's with the outfit?" Duo voiced their thoughts.

"eh? Nanda? Doursite?" she countered while looking down at her simple black ankle length ballet dress.

"and with the Japanese?" duo added.

"oh! That's part of my cover, a black ballerina and besides one of Quatre's sisters called if I was any good at Ballet because she was short one swan. And well part of my cover is being terrific at ballet. So yeah. But shall we go? The faster I can get out of this thing the better." She said before tossing her duffel in the trunk and sliding in the back of the car. Quatre slipped in beside with Duo and Heero in the front row and Trowa and Wufei in the middle one.

"Good thing we managed to get a family car ne?" Indra commented dryly.

Then it was on the road to London.

BANNER

As Heero drove up to the large mansion they could see a large diversion of cars, shuttle's and planes all ready there.

"wow there sure are a lot of people here." Duo said awed.

"I guess dad finally succeeded in getting all his children together." Quatre said while unbuckling his belt.

He wasn't even done getting out of the now stationary car before he was engulfed by a few females that were cooing and hugging him at the same time.

"Now now girls, give your brother room to breathe please." Came a booming voice from near the double doors, the girls backed off to give their father room to greet Quatre.

"hello, Quatre." He said with a gentle smile.

"father may I introduce you, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Duo." Quatre said while gesturing to each person. Then Indra stepped around the car and Quatre continued "and this is" "Zoichi Illinea, pleased to meet you sir." Indra interrupted him.

"Ah Illinea, welcome, one of my daughters Elena asked for you to come to the auditorium when you arrived, it's the second room on the right."

"yes sir, please excuse me." And with that Indra was running off.

'ah my precious little girl, always being mischievous.' Mr. Winner thought before walking the others inside as well.

'you know I am papa' Indra sent him before she stepped inside the auditorium.

She looked around and when there appeared to be nobody there she stepped over to the cd player before digging a cd out from her pack and putting it on.

The music to the famous ballet play, swan lake began playing while indra started stretching.

When she was done she started to dance to her hearts content on the stage. She danced a few of her favourites in quick succession. Then she began to twirl, standing on the tip of her left foot, while her right was pressed against the back of her left knee. Her arms delicately held around her as if she was cradling a child. She proceeded to twirl like this for a few minutes then she suddenly leaped up and straightened her legs out horizontally, then she was standing on the tips of her right foot with her left straight into the air, her body curled around the leg she was standing on. Then suddenly she placed her foot flat on the ground and in the same motion she had folded herself in the traditional sleep pose.

Clapping interrupted her from dancing further. Her head snapped up only to see some of her sisters near the doors, each in their own snow white ballet dress.

"Anne, Elena, Phoebe, Prue." She greeted each before straightening.

"Your dance is still as beautifull as ever." Prue said, it was high praise coming from her.

"She's right, don't ever change, Elegance." Anne said.

"Why would I, I like this me." Indra said with a grin before clipping her skirt loose and tossing it on a nearby chair then with a single thought the music player changed to an Era song called ameno.

Then as soon as the music started she was a flurry of movements completing one athletic move after the other.

By the time the four were done warming up, she was breathing heavily with sweat pouring down her back.

"All ways overdoing it aren't you." A new voice said.

"Of course I am Rhianna, it wouldn't be me if I wasn't." Indra smugly said before standing up and getting her skirt back on, "well shall we? I believe we have a swan lake to rehearse?" that sobered her sisters up and soon all five of them where dancing their individual pieces with Rhianna directing the music and giving pointers.

After all they were competing for the prima donna part.

When they started on the pas du deux paces that could be done alone it soon became clear that Indra was the only one that could do it.

Sure each and every one had style, but she was the only one who had a barely hidden grace showing through from just beneath the surface. It gave her dance an unearthly effect, and since the leaders of the world would come to watch that was important.

By the time Indra was almost done, the other 4 had stopped and were now simply watching her.

"Well I don't think there's any doubt, is there?" Rhianna said.

The rest of the day was spent rehearsing the one scene from swan lake that they would be dancing.


	9. Chapter 8

Saving 06

Saving 06

Chapter eight

By: Articuno13

The next week went by fast, in between rehearsing swan lake and her singing performance and having the seamstresses finish her dress, Indra was almost never seen at mealtime preferring to just eat a quick sandwich.

Then the evening came.

Indra stood nervously just behind the curtain with two of her sisters finishing up her make-up.

The seamstresses had done a wonderfull job to sew her a black silk gown with a crimson red waist tie that lowered downwards to create an upside down 'V' the inner of that V being dark purple that connected the colour of her top to the skirt, and dark purple almost black strings lacing the top giving it a corset look.

Her sleeves were pointed and decorated with roses in a blueish black.

Her silver hair was hanging loose all around her and one hand nervously clasped the microphone, her whole face was pale making the black and purple stand out even more than it should, that being what her sisters were trying to mask.

Murmers could be heard from the other side of the curtain, but the reason that she was so nervous was that Treize Kushrenada, the lightning count and Lady Une were some of the officers that had come to watch the performance.

Then the curtain was moved into place so the band could set up, there had been some trouble with the mechanism but Trowa and Heero had clomb up to fix it, she could see them give the band a thumbs up that they could go on-stage.

The band and roadies quickly ran on stage with various pieces of equipment and not even 20 minutes later all was set up for play.

The band began playing an intro while the curtain was raised again then Rhianna stepped on-stage and introduced each member, who then played a piece on his or in the keyboard's case her instrument.

Heero and Trowa joined Quatre and Wufei near Mr. Winner and then rhianna said.

"and now ladies and gentlemen, honoured guests, I am proud to present my youngest sister and singer of the band, INDRA ELEGANCE WINNER! Give her some applause people!" and with that the smaller Curtain in front of Indra rose, revealing her in a curtesy with her head bowed and eyes closed.

Then the music began in earnest and when Treize checked his programma he saw that the band would play three blocks of each thirty minutes and that only for one the numbers were set, those four numbers were:

The wayfarer

End of all hope

Slaying the dreamer

Planet hell

The other two blocks were for request songs.

Then this number would be wayfarer.

He looked up just on time to see Indra raise her head and let her eyes snap open before beginning to song while rising.

( to make it easier for me **Indra, **_Seiji, _band, gitarist)

"**I went into the wilderness with Uncle Walt  
I discovered the wild  
Learning to suck all the experience  
Seeing the world through cradle's bars"  
**

she moved to a different spot so that the drummer became more visisble.

**  
"The wild blessed me with an errant mind  
Showing the way for the ultimate lore  
I went around the world, beyond the wild  
Finding my home from an ocean shore**

Wayfarer, heartlander  
What if I only had  
One more night to live

Home is where the way is  
My road goes on forever  
One more voyage to go"

now she was just swaying to the music her eyes closed, this obviously meant to give the band a change to have the lime-light.

"**Wayfarer, heartlander  
What if I only had  
One more night to live**

Dead to the world  
Alive for the journey

**Wayfarer, heartlander  
What if I only had  
One more night to**

**One more night to**

**Wayfarer, heartlander  
What if I only had  
One more night to live**

**Home is where the way is  
My road goes on forever  
One more voyage**

**One more voyage**

**One more voyage to go"**

And with that the song was over and the oldiers burst into applause, after all this was moved to the opera building so the oz soldiers could come and watch.

Then the next number the end of all hope began. The entire group minus Indra began with singing.

"It is the end of all hope,

to lose the child,

the faith.

To end all the innocence, 

To be someone like me.

This is the birth of all hope

To have what I once had

This life unforgiven

It will end with a birth"

"**No will to wake for this morn**

**To see another black rose born**

**Deathbed is slowly covered with snow**

**Angels**

**They fell first but I'm still here**

**Alone as they are drawing near**

**In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung"**

"It is the end of all hope,

to lose the child,

the faith.

To end all the innocence, 

To be someone like me."

"**Wounded is the dear that leaps highest**

**And my wound it cut so deep**

**Turn off the light and let me pull the plug**

"It is the end of all hope,

to lose the child,

the faith.

To end all the innocence, 

To be someone like me.

This is the birth of all hope

To have what I once had

This life unforgiven

It will end with a birth"

Now all were silent for a bit with Indra lost in the music.

Then the group began once again.

"Mandylion with a face

Deathwish without a prayer

End of hope

End of love

End of time

The rest is silence

Mandylion with a face

Deathwish without a prayer

End of hope

End of love

End of time

The rest is silence

It is the end of all hope,

to lose the child,

the faith.

To end all the innocence, 

To be someone like me."

"**This is the birth of all hope**

**To have what I once had"**

"It is the end of all hope,

to lose the child,

the faith.

To end all the innocence, 

To be someone like me.

It is the end of all hope,

to lose the child,

the faith.

End of all hope!"

This was obviously a song to help keep Indra from having to strain her voice to be able to sing a full night.

A short break had to be called though because one of the microphones had to be replaced, it had blown under the force of the keyboards volume.

Then after the band had something to drink the guests were called back in and they began again.

**I'm a priest for the poorest sacrifice  
I'm but a raft in a sea of sorrow and greed  
You bathed in my wine  
Drank from my cup, mocked my rhyme  
Your slit tongues licked my aching wounds**

**Put a stake through my heart!  
And drag me into sunlight  
So awake for your greed  
As you're slaying the dreamer  
**  
**Swansong for the Wish of Night  
God it hurts, give a name to the pain  
Our primrose path to hell is growing weed**

**Put a stake through my heart!  
And drag me into sunlight  
So awake for your greed  
As you're slaying the dreamer  
**  
**Blame me, it's me  
Coward, a good-for-nothing scapegoat  
Dumb kid, living a dream  
Romantic only on paper**

Tell me why you took all that was mine!  
Stay as you lay - don't lead me astray!

**Tell me why you took all that was mine!  
Stay as you lay - don't lead me astray!  
**

Thenunknown to Indra a man walked up behind her, she only noticed him when he slid his arms around her waste and whispered in her ear "kombanwa, koibito, aishiteru."

"Seiji?!" was her whispered answer and feeling the nod against her back she relaxed in his arms, not even flinching when he took the singing role over from the guitarist, after all it was originally his part to sing.

_  
Wake up, mow the weed  
You'd be nothing without me  
Take my life if you have the heart to die_

_You bastards tainted my tool  
Raped my words, played me a fool  
Gather your precious glitter and leave me be  
The Great Ones are all dead  
And I'm tired, too_

I truly hate you all!

Now a brief pause came while the band switched over to the music settings for the next one, during this small pause Rhianna introduced Sheiji to the public.

Then the two lovers turned to stand back to back while the band played the intro.

Sheiji was wearing a black tight fitting jean with a black shirt and long sleeves, with the print of a roaring deep purple dragon.

_Denying the lying  
A million children fighting  
For lives in strife  
For hope beyond the horizon  
_  
**A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the bloodred  
Carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God**

**My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the Earth  
An everyday hell of my kingdom come  
**  
_The 1st rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, Soldier  
_  
**My 1st cry neverending  
All life is to fear for life  
You fool, you wanderer  
You challenged the gods and lost**

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
_

**In hope  
In love  
This world aint ready for The Ark**

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
_

_**In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways**_

_Welcome now to my planet HELL_

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
_

**In hope  
In love  
This world aint ready for The Ark**

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
_

_**In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways**_

As the last notes died away the panting of both Sheiji and Indra could be heard by the first row.

"It seems to me that this was a large feat for your daughter." Treize commented to Mr. Winner.

"Normally it wouldn't have been, however having Sheiji next to her at this time was enough to complicate the song."

"and how would that be?" Zechs enquired.

"simple, she received the letter that he had been killed three weeks ago, of course he was supposed to have been killed in a battle between oz and rebels, near a city, one of your missiles destroyed his building and he was declared dead. Of course Sheiji Is still injured badly, but he refuses to stay in bed." And with that Mr. Winner gave a note for Indra to one of his daughters after all it was time for the requests songs.

"I think you will enjoy the song I requested mr. Kushrenada."

"please call me Treize, after all we're in peace time now."

Then the three people watched on as the note from her father was handed to Indra, she laughed out loud when she read it and then showed it to Sheiji, he grinned turned to her father and struck a salute while half shouting, "yes sir! At once sir!" then he laughed some more and went backstage to grab something while Indra told the band which number. The band also had to laugh at Mr. Winners choice and each struck a salute.

Soon Seiji returned with two masks, one a beautiful white feathered one, the other black and batlike. He gave the white one to Indra and they both held them in front of their face before starting to play a piece of the musical 'the phantom of the opera' but their movements didn't match the lyrics and they were constantly laughing. They danced around on the stage and when he sang she would do as if she was fainting and hold the mask away from her face so people could see the laughter.

**In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind  
**  
_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind_

**Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear  
**_**  
**__It's me they hear__****_

Myyour spirit and yourmy voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside yourmy mind  


He's there the Phantom of the opera  
Beware the Phantom of the opera_**  
**_  
_In all your phantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery  
_  
**Were both in you**

_**And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside yourmy mind**_**  
**  
_Sing my angel of music_

_**T**__**he Phantom of the opera**_

_Sing my angel of music_

Then the next note was handed to Indra, this time it was Beauty and the beast and seeing the writing it came from Prue.

"This one is for you Prue! Beauty and the beast!" Indra said before the band blared to life again.

_Remember the first dance we shared?  
Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?  
The night you left with a kiss so kind  
Only a send of beauty left behind  
_  
**Ah dear friend I remember the night  
The moon and the dreams we shared  
Your trembling paw in my hand  
Dreaming of that northern land  
Touching me with a kiss of a beast  
**  
_I know my dreams are made of you  
Of you and only for you  
Your ocean pulls me under  
Your voice tears me asunder  
Love me before the last petal falls  
_  
**As a world without a glance  
Of the ocean's fair expanse  
Such the world would be  
If no love did flow in thee  
But as my heart is occupied  
Your love for me now has to die  
Forgive me I need more than you can offer me  
**  
_Didn't you read the tale  
Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?  
Don't you know this tale  
In which all I ever wanted  
I'll never have  
For who could ever learn to love a beast?  
_  
**However cold the wind and rain  
I'll be there to ease your pain  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember beauty is found within  
**  
_...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you_

The two had started on opposite ends of the stage and as they sang each had gone closer until they stood more inches apart, and then when Indra Began her last couplet, Sheiji encircled her waist and after his sentence softly closed her on her lips, her eyes sliding closed.

Then the curtains slipped closed from the sides blocking them from sight, the break had begun.


	10. Chapter 9

Saving 06

Saving 06

Chapter nine

By: Articuno13

When the people filed out they could give their request songs to one of the sisters standing by the exit with clipboards, these requests would then be sorted so they had a list with each song once and that would go to Indra and the band.

Behind the curtain, Seiji ended the kiss only to have Indra burrow her head into his shirt. He could feel her shoulders shake and drew her closer murmuring nonsense into her ear.

He led her backstage where he sat down and pulled her in his lap rocking back and forth while trying to comfort her.

Rhianna soon showed up with drinks for them and the band.

All too soon they had to go back on stage but they had the next six songs, but Indra made Seiji stay backstage for at least the first song and rest a bit more, since he didn't have anything to sing in Tutankhamon she wanted him to sit a bit longer.

The band started and Indra began to sing again.

**As the sun sets beyond the pyramid****s  
To greet me with its rays  
I place my hand on my forehead  
To see your chariots' flames**

Watch me kneel before you  
Hear the cats meowing in the temple  
They yearn the milk you cascaded  
As I yearn your promised treasure

Treasure of  
Tutankhamen  
I am the one it is  
Take me with you  
Through the stargate  
To the valley of the kings

Sacrifice me  
Tutankhamen  
And let me be your queen  
Take me  
Tonight and always  
We'll breed to fill all earth

Three million years it took me to guard your rest  
Your slumber in mighty Phoenix's nest  
But tonight the darkness in the tomb has perished  
For Carter has come to free my beloved  


**Treasure of  
Tutankhamen  
I am the one it is  
Take me with you  
Through the stargate  
To the valley of the kings**

Sacrifice me  
Tutankhamen  
And let me be your queen  
Take me  
Tonight and always  
We'll breed to fill all earth  


**Treasure of  
Tutankhamen  
I am the one it is  
Take me with you  
Through the stargate  
To the valley of the kings**

Sacrifice me  
Tutankhamen  
And let me be your queen  
Take me  
Tonight and always  
We'll breed to fill all earth  


**Tutankhamen**

The music slowly dwindled down and then there was silence for a bit before the next song was announced and began, Indra detested this one as did Sheiji but a request was a request.

"Nymphomaniac fantasia"

**The scent of a woman was not mine...**

Welcome home darling  
Did you miss me?  
Wish to dwell in dear love?

Touch my milklike skin  
Feel the ocean  
Lick my deepest  
Hear the starry choir

Rip off this lace  
That keeps me imprisoned  
But beware of the enchantment  
For my eroticism is oblivion

Old love lies deep 

**you said  
Deeper shall be the wound **

**between your legs **

then the next song was handed to Indra on a slip of paper and she grinned, she loved this one!

"now girls, I'm going to sing about one of my favourite kinds of birds and why it sings!"

"know why the nightingale sings"

**Know Why the Nightingale Sings?  
**

**What does the free fall feel like?  
Asks the boy with a spark in his eye  
Know why the nightingale sings  
Is the answer to everything**

Taking a step to the world unbound  
Spinning my fantasies all around  
Freed from the gravital leash  
I swear the heaven's in my reach

Dancing with the spirit of the air  
In this ocean so so open and fair  
Making love to the gods above  
On my maiden voyage so bold

Landing safely to the blue lagoon  
Don't know if this is the earth or the moon  
Joy of living is no more a mask  
The Eden I found will forever last

Migrating with the geese  
My soul has finally found peace  
Doesn't matter that man has no wings  
As long as I hear the nightingale sing 

The next one was one that had frustrated Indra at no end and yet it was her favourite, after all most of her fellow pilots and even some of her sisters were considered dead by the world.

"Dead to the world" Rhianna announced and as she did Sheiji walked on stage again.

All the same take me away  
We're dead to the world

_The child gave thought to the poet's world  
Gave comfort to the Fallen_

_  
_**Heartfelt, lovelorn  
**  
_Remaining, yet still uninvited  
Those words scented my soul_

**Lonely soul, Ocean soul**

It's not the monsters under your bed  
It is the Man next door  
That makes you fear, makes you cry,  
Makes you cry for the child  
All the wars are fought among those lonely men  
Unarmed, unscarred  
  
_I don't want to die a scarless man  
A lonely soul_

Tell me now what to do  
  
_I studied silence to learn the music  
I joined the sinful to regain innocence  
_  
_Heaven queen, cover me  
In all that blue_

_  
_**Little boy, such precious joy  
Is dead to the world**

_Heaven queen, carry me  
Away from all pain_

_**All the same take me away  
We're dead to the world  
**_  
**Dead, silent, constant  
Yet always changing  
- My favorite view of this world**

As he died, he will return to die in me again  
Weaving the cloth, giving birth to the Century Child  
Who gave his life not for the world but for me  
Innocence reborn once more 

_Heaven queen, carry me  
Away from all pain_

_**All the same take me away  
We're dead to the world  
**_  
_Heaven queen, cover me  
In all that blue_

_  
_**Little boy, such precious joy  
Is dead to the world**

_Heaven queen, carry me  
Away from all pain_

_**All the same take me away  
We're dead to the world  
**_

_**We're dead to the world**_

"Dark chest of Wonders"

**Once I had a dream  
And this is it.**

Once there was a child's dream  
**One night the clock struck twelve  
The window open wide**  
Once there was a child's heart  
**The age I learned to fly  
And took a step outside**

Once I knew all the tales  
**It's time to turn back time  
Follow the pale moonlight  
**Once I wished for this night  
**faith brought me here  
It's time to cut the tope and fly**

Fly to a dream  
far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago  
  
**The one in the Big Blue is what  
the world stole from me  
This night will bring him back to me.  
**  
**Fly to a dream  
far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago**

**  
Fly to a dream  
f****ar across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago **

"I wish I had an Angel!"

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
__Im in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

**Deep into her dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before  
**  
**Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder**

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
_

_Im in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_  
  
**Im going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules  
**  
**Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder**

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
_

_Im in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

**Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts**

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
_

_Im in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel_

"And with that ladies and gentlemen, honoured guests we conclude this block of our programma and we hope to see you again after our 15 minute break, drinks will be served in the outer hall, requests can still be offered to Piper and Phoebe." Rhianna said before all of them bowed and made their way backstage. Indra being twirled all the way by Sheiji, a happy laugh on her face.


	11. Chapter 10

Saving 06

iSaving 06

Chapter 10

By: Articuno13

The break again went by too soon but this time, Indra had change her clothes too, she now wore a black leather pants, that was so form fitting it should be illegal, and the neckholder version of Sheiji's shirt. They went back on stage and this time most of the cadets had abondened their seats and were ready to start swinging along for they all knew which songs would come next.

"Bye bye beautifull"

**Finally the hills are without eyes  
They are tired of painting a dead man's face  
red with their own blood**

They used to love having so much to lose  
Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins  
  
_Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting_

bye bye beautiful  
bye bye beautiful

**Jacobs ghost for the girl in white  
Blindfold for the blind  
Dead Siblings walking the dying Earth**

Noose around a choking heart  
Eternity torn apart  
Slow toll now the funeral bells

I need to die to feel alive

_Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting_

Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful  
Bye bye, beautiful

_Bye bye, beautiful_

_It's not the tree that forsakes the flower  
But the flower that forsakes the tree  
Someday Ill learn to love these scars  
Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words_

How blind can you be, don't you see?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
That the gambler lost all he does not have...  
  
_Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting  
_  
_Bye bye, beautiful_

_Bye bye, beautiful_

_Bye bye, beautiful_

_Bye bye, beauty_

"Amaranth"

**Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself**

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone  
  
**You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?**

Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak  
  
**Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare**

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak  


**Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak  
****  
Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the never-fading fallen  
**  
**Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**

**Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak  
**

"Cadence of her last breath"

**Running for her life  
The dark rain from her eyes still falls  
Breathtaking butterfly  
Chose a dark day to live**

Save one breath for me!

A loner longing for  
The cadence of her last breath.

Why do I miss someone I never met?  
with bated breath I lay  
Sea winds brought her to me  
A butterfly, mere one-day miracle of life  
And all the poetry in the world  
Finally makes sense to me

Save one death for me!

A loner longing for _(run away, run away, run away, run away)_  
**The cadence of her last breath** (_run away, run away, run away, run away)_

**Put to rest all thats not life  
Drink for beauty and fill my blank page.**

Sometimes a dream turns into a dream

**A loner longing for** (_run away, run away, run away, run away)_  
**The cadence of her last breath  
**  
**A loner longing for** (_run away, run away, run away, run away)_  
**The cadence of her last breath** _(run away, run away, run away, run away)_

**A loner longing for** (_run away, run away, run away, run away)_  
**The cadence of her last breath** _(run away, run away, run away, run away)_

"7 days to the wolves"

**The wolves, my love will come  
Taking us home where dust once was a man.  
Is there Life before a Death?  
Do we long too much and never let in?  
**  
_Howl!  
Seven days to the wolves!  
Where will we be when they come?  
Seven days to the poison  
And a place in Heaven!  
Time drawing near as they come to take us._

**This is my church of choice,  
Loves strength standeth in loves sacrifice.  
For the rest, I have to say to you  
I will dream like the god  
**And suffer like all the dead children.  
  
_Howl!  
Seven days to the wolves!  
Where will we be when they come?  
Seven days to the poison  
And a place in Heaven!  
Time drawing near as they come to take us._

**This is where heroes and cowards part ways.  
**  
**Light the fire, feast  
Chase the ghost, give in.  
Take the road less traveled by,  
Leave the city of fools,  
Turn every poet loose.  
**  
_Howl!  
Seven days to the wolves!  
Where will we be when they come?  
Seven days to the poison  
And a place in Heaven!  
Time drawing near as they come to take us._

_Howl!  
Seven days to the wolves!  
Where will we be when they come?  
Seven days to the poison  
And a place in Heaven!  
Time drawing near as they come to take us._

_Heroes, cowards, no more!_

_Heroes, cowards, no more!_

_Heroes, cowards, no more!_

_Heroes, cowards, no more!_

"escapist"

**Who's there knocking at my window?  
The Owl and the Dead Boy  
This night whispers my name  
All the dying children**

Virgin snow beneath my feet  
Painting the world in white  
I tread the way and lose myself into a tale

Come hell or high water  
My search will go on  
Clayborn Voyage without an end

**A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone bring me back to life**

**A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby**

Journey homeward bound  
A sound of a dolphin calling  
Tearing off the mask of man  
The Tower my sole guide  
This is who I am  
Escapist, paradise seeker  
Farewell now time to fly  
Out of sight, out of time, away from all lies

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  


**A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone bring me back to life**

**A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby**

**A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone bring me back to life**

after the last notes faded out all of the normal soldiers and lower in ranks jumped up and started shouting "we want more!" over and over again.

Indra shrugged and looked at the rest of the group. 'well shall we give it to them? Another round of escapist? Followed by a moondance before we really stop?' when she received a nod from everyone she started to countdown from them before they blasted into escapist again.

As soon as the first notes reverberated around the hall the soldiers cheered before starting to dance with the girl cadets. Treize and Zechs had to laugh at their joy, both of them thinking it had indeed not been a bad idea to invite the London troops.

**Who's there knocking at my window?  
The Owl and the Dead Boy  
This night whispers my name  
All the dying children**

Virgin snow beneath my feet  
Painting the world in white  
I tread the way and lose myself into a tale

Come hell or high water  
My search will go on  
Clayborn Voyage without an end

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone bring me back to life

**A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby**

Journey homeward bound  
A sound of a dolphin calling  
Tearing off the mask of man  
The Tower my sole guide  
This is who I am  
Escapist, paradise seeker  
Farewell now time to fly  
Out of sight, out of time, away from all lies

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  


**A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone bring me back to life**

**A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby**

**A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone bring me back to life**

The soldiers went wild with cheers and when the band blasted into Moondance and Sheiji shouted into his microphone "Come on Lads grab your girl and swing the night away! It's still early out!" the chairs were hastily stacked and shoved into a corner so there was an impromptu dance floor, it didn't even take the soldiers 2 minutes to clear the over 800 chairs away. The band had stopped with the song for those minutes though, waiting so they could actually be heard over the noise of chairs scraping over the floor. Indra and Sheiji gave their mic's to Rhianna and prepared to show the higher ups what dancing meant, Indra on her black high heels and loose hair and Sheiji with his black sneakers and hair in a high ponytail, it was quite amusing to see, but that wouldn't last long.

As the piano started he drew her close and when the drums started they were a flurry of movement, soon capturing the attention of the hall, neither pair of eyes left the other for even a second and yet they were twirling all over the stage on the beat of the music, the number seemed impossible to dance to, but they did.

When the song ended Indra was standing with her legs crossed and her feet against each other the heels next to the noses of the other, her arms were curled around Sheiji's neck and her torso was slightly turned away from him, he had his arms around her waist and one of his legs against her leg. They were still looking in each others eyes.

"A nightingale in a golden cage, that's me locked inside reality's maze," Indra sang before stepping back out of his arms. "Caress the one the neverfading rain in your heart!" she then sang before turning to the hall and saying.

"after our 30 minute break we will be proud to present to you, a few of our favourite dances from The swan lake. That is me and some of the winner sisters, stud over here isn't in them." She grinned with a devilish grin, "or should I make him beg?" before darting of the stage.

"ILLINEA!! You blasted ZOICHI!" Sheiji shouted after her before running off stage behind her.

And indeed after some remodelling of the stage and the replacement of the chairs the swans entered the stage dancing a part of swan lake, then a more fitful music started and a crow swooped in from above landing beside the 'prince' before turning into a black feathered ballerina standing next to him. The swans promptly fled the stage but one, this one was more elaborate in her dress and she had real swan feathers running back from her forehead. She was resting in a nest of feathers in the sleep position.

The silver hair obvious, marking her as Indra. Then the prince turned around, identifying himself as a Seiji with make-up and blank eyes indicating that he was under Kraye's spell as the commentator started on the story-line so far while the trio stood still as a statue.

It seems the ballerina in white was called Princess Tutu and was actually a duck that had been turned into a girl that wasn't any good at ballet at all.

The boy was the prince from the storybook the prince and the crow and was called Mytho the crow ballerina was Princess Kraye and the daughter of the crow of said tale.

( the dance they are going to do comes from princess tutu episode 13)

then Kraye started to make threatening poses at Tutu who was slowly rising and made the dance with me motion to Mytho, then KRaehe challenged her and Tutu's response was to start dancing. The two started a dancing match which ended in Indra doing a pas du deax on her own even going as far as doing the leap and almost breaking her spine because she landed wrong.

Indra managed to get herself to her feet and held out her hand to Sheiji again who took it this time, then together they danced it once again making Kraehe flee from the stage.

After that the duo bowed to the public before the curtains swooped in.

As soon as they were hidden both Sheiji and Indra collapsed.

Sheiji because of his injuries and Indra because of her back, leg and empathy.

Quatre felt them going down and almost went out cold himself, but he managed to tell his father who was sitting next to him before he also went out.


	12. Chapter 11

Saving 06

Chapter 11

By: Artic_uno_13

Beta-ed: no

A/N OKAY FIRST OFF PEOPLE! THIS STORY IS AU!!!

Why the suddenly caps, you may wonder? Some ass-hole gave me a review in which he said, I hadn't watched the series, which is standing about a foot of my elbow at the moment thank you very much, it cost me three paychecks, that is how expensive they're in Holland. If you even manage to find a copy that is.

That Zechs is 06, true he is pilot 06 but NOT and I stress the word NOT GUNDAM PILOT 06!!!!

And in my fic Trowa and Quatre are soulmates.

And I also haven't mixed up empathy with Telepathy, I just said Q has empathy and that Indra has empathy AND telepathy!

And yes people I know the docs each took on an apprentice and trained him but this is AU remember! I can friggin do what I like in my story!

Oh and the reason Indra is a bit like every pilot?! I shaped her after my own character and I happen to be a very easily to get ranting, not one to show pain, easily on a sugar rush, silent, caring type! And to top it off I'm a girl! And the next one to imply that Indra is a mary-sue I will personally hunt down and gorge his/her eyes out with a spoon! And don't think I won't!

And the reason Q believed her so quickly? Hello! SI?! He saw and recognized it as one of his doc's inventions! Remember how he dropped the subject? Oh great now I just ruined one of my plot-lines thanks again ass-hole!

Now that I managed to get that out of my system some-what I apoligize for the excessive use of the word ass-hole but that is what the bloke has been clearly labelled in my mind. (p.s. wanna see what I'm so pissed about? The review is still on the review page, shouldn't take long to find)

And now the plot finally goes where I've been steering it for months now, the reason for all the excessive songs is also in this chapter, hated that myself but hey, I don't see her cleaning toilets as a cover do you?

ENJOY!

When Indra woke up she allowed herself to stay lax for the moment, she could feel the shape of a oxygen mask on her face and she was from the feel of it floating in a pod with healing liquid, which meant that she had either broken her spine or damaged her suit implant again.

She opened her eyes and saw as she had suspected the pod room, when she looked around she saw Sheiji in the pod to her left and Quatre in a bed to her right, Trowa sitting at his side and the other pilots scattered around the room.

A dark red blush stained her cheeks and she curled up tighter around herself making the monitor start to bleep and make other very painful noises.

She rolled her eyes and as she felt her inner suit she relaxed and stretched herself out.

Amara had run over when her monitor had bleared and was shutting it off, Indra prepared herself for the crash as the pod was about to be drained, but it seemed it had been upgraded as it slowly drained causing her to slowly float down instead of crash.

When she was standing she waited until the hatch door opened with a lot of hissing before she pulled the oxygen mask and various cables of.

Stepping out she dryly asked, "which one did I shatter this time hmm?"

"both, your spine cracked when you decided to do a solo pas du deux and your SI shattered because your empathy went haywire again."

"don't blame me, blame the hunk in the next pod over." Indra joked while stretching and popping her vertebrae.

"aah that feels good," she muttered sleepily.

She folded her hands together behind her head and closed her eyes while Amara and Prue ganged up on her about being more carefull. The pod was sinking down into the floor where a hatch slid closed over it.

Then a pair of hands slipped over her breasts causing her eyes to snap open and for her to twist around and slap the owner of the offending hands while screaming "ZACK you HENTAI!!"

"Hey, babe you know I can't resist." He said his hands up in surrender and his cheek a sporting a dark red print of her hand.

He was promptly chased out of the room by an indignant Wufei on one of his justice rants.

"Honestly! Men!" Prue exclaimed before shooing indra and the pilots of to bed.

The group went up to their rooms, passing Wufei who was chasing Zack around the lobby.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better now." An aristocratic voice came from near the entrance doors.

Indra whirled around her heels creating sparks on the marble revealing them to be made from iron, her bound back hair making an interesting swish, her inner suit as thight around her as always.

Zechs and Treize stood there together with her father and a detail of men assigned to the protecting of the two, some of them aiming their guns at Wufei who was known by face to Treize.

"Wufei, 02 Alpha retreat behind lines." Indra barked before stepping forward, SI allowing her to calculate the possibilities.

"02 alpha? I wonder…" Zechs muttered before saying out loud "01 Alpha I presume."

Indra didn't reply just continued to stare the soldiers down until one by one, they lowered their guns intimidated.

"01 A orders?" Zack asked.

"Stand down, we are in peace time." Indra said.

"And yet I wonder what the Alpha team is doing here." Treize said.

"Mission" was all Indra said before pushing the pilots and her sisters up the stairs.

"Which would be?" Zechs asked not really expecting an answer.

To the surprise of all present Indra started to heartily laugh.

"What do you think? Every person alive today has a mission, staying alive in the midst of the carnage of war, then the soldiers have a second mission. Doing what they're commanded." She said when she was done laughing.

"True but what would be your second mission, I wonder."

"What do you think my mission is?" she said with a laugh while she turned away.

"That's the problem, we don't know, alpha team has been seen to little, too often the data destroyed before it could be transmitted. Never the pilots seen by any one who walked away after that. The reputation alone is enough to make even the mightiest among us scared."

"We do try to please, but our purpose is simple. Cleaning up the mess OZ, Romefeller and the white fang make, we are above the scientists and above simply by existing." Indra said before climbing the stairs.

The group continued up to their rooms, each mulling over what she had said.

"Say Indra, how many alpha team members are they and why are they?" Trowa asked.

"Three, and we were trained to pilot your gundams before you were selected instead, and before Trowa and Wufei were added."

"Then what was your gundam like?" Duo asked curiously.

"Sandrocks weapons with the moveability of heavyarms." She grinned before entering her room.

She quickly went to bed determined to be asleep before Duo and Heero could start.

'SCHEIZE! Too late.' She inwardly groaned before flopping down on her bed.

BANNER

Indra sat next to Sheiji's bed, it was two days later and she had fallen asleep, her ipod still on and blaring the music from her and the band, her book open in her lap.

He groaned a bit and sat up.

Looking around he spotted Indra in the chair.

She had been deeply engrossed in what appeared to be the manual of her gundam.

He grinned before sitting up, halfway there a pair of arms slipped around him helping him up.

He smiled at her only to have it fade at her furious look.

He gulped and sank down before asking "now what did I do?"

Which was a wrong move, she started to rant at him in Japanese, making him whinch at every time she threw the word Baka at him.

20 minutes later she flopped down in her chair tiredly.

"Are you done?" he asked dryly receiving a glare in reply.

"I did what I was ordered to, like you did when you danced that pas du deux and 'volunteered' for that concert. You were ordered to get the base down to a skeleton crew and I was ordered to blow one up. We both succeeded, though not uninjured." He calmly stated.

"And I succeeded in removing the new-type data from the OZ-database and destroying the specimens." A voice from the doorway said.

"Hi Zack." Indra mumbled.

"when's our rendevouz with Lioness?"

"ETA 90 hours 37 minutes and 14 seconds." Indra lazily said.

"Leave it to the part android to know such things." Zack said with a shrug.

"nanda yo?" Indra whispered making Zack shut up.

If there was one thing Zack had learned while working with them, never call her a part android. She wasn't to happy that J had managed to attach SI to her brainstem so that any attempt to remove it resulted into instant death.

And to top things off the SI had taken over all of her lower brain fuctions, ensuring that if it was removed her heart and lungs would fail.

Fortunately J hadn't know that she was telepathic or he would have removed that part of her brain. He hated new-types.

It had left her extremely sore though.

Once when Zack had pushed her buttons too much she had assaulted him with memories of how J had inserted the implant.

It had left him shaking and shocked.

Now the four pilots had formed a close-knit group.

Sheiji and Indra had even started dating and Lioness was a former new-type now genetically enhanced by the hands of OZ.

The four of them were designated as Alpha team, superior to the Beta team.

They surpassed them, as they were created to, but it came at a price. They could be terminated any second by J.

Indra was currently glaring at Zack and Sheiji was trying not to laugh.

After a while though Indra just shrugged and got up.

"Now that you're awake again there's no reason to stay down here. Come on up you go." She said before Pulling Sheiji up and swinging his arm over her shoulders.


	13. Chapter 12

Saving 06

Chapter 12

By: Artic_uno_13

Beta-ed: no

a/n finally managed to finish this, school's been a bitch.

Anyways enjoy!

The trio slowly walked up the stairs Indra supporting Sheiji together with Zack.

They put him on a couch and propped up his leg before Indra shooed Zack out and fetched a few books for the two to read.

She snuggled up against him and they read the day away. Later that afternoon she fell asleep and Sheiji draped the plaid from the couch back over her with a gentle smile before continuing to read.

About an hour later Wufei also entered and sat down in a nearby armchair to read.

Soon all of the pilots bar 2 had gathered and were either reading or staring into the heart of the fireplace.

At about 8 Trowa softly said "They're late."

"Who is?" Sheiji asked.

"Heero and Quatre went on a mission yesterday their return ETA was 5 this evening." Duo said.

Then Indra moved in her sleep mumbling something and causing her hair to fall away from the SI.

"Is that thing supposed to have lights flickering?" Wufei asked.

"No. It isn't she's receiving a transmission." Sheiji said while looking down at the SI.

A few minutes later she sat up still half a sleep before swinging her legs off the couch and standing up then while she was stretching she walked out of the room.

"yatah, what a bother." She mumbled before walking into her room and donning her special hard suit this was a more covert version, that gave her the added bonus of looking sexy thus if she was caught she could play the I'm here on a promotional video and got lost, can you help me? stunt.

*meanwhile in the living room*

"What do you think she got for mission?" Wufei asked.

Nobody spoke

Then a few minutes later a shout could be heard "what do you mean I CAN'T go!"

The pilots sprang up and raced to where Indra was standing near her gundam life-sized holograms of the doctors in front of her.

"Exactly as we said, your current mission is too important to risk saving 1 and 4"

"Then what on earth was the purpose of assigning me guard and retraction duty!"

The words were barely out of her mouth before she gasped and her hand shot to her heart, doubling over she began to wheeze trying to get air.

It looked like she was having a heart attack or something.

The hologram of J simply smirked before moving the switch that had previously gone unnoticed into view "what did we teach you about questioning orders?"

Indra could only wheeze trying to get enough air to answer. She did go down on her knees both hands at her chest now. All ready she was turning blue in the face.

"Stop this! If you require an answer cutting of air will accomplish nothing!" surprisingly it had been Wufei who spoke up in her defense.

"He has a point J" S muttered.

With a small smile J released the button and immediately Indra could be heard taking in large gulps of air.

"Bastard" she managed to pant out before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint, the lack of oxygen getting to her.

BANNER

When she woke up, she got off her bed and walked into the common area where everyone was gathered.

Quickly silencing Duo when he looked ready to pounce on her she started "shut up, sit still and listen. I have been forbidden on punishment of death to go after 1 and 4 myself, but they never said I couldn't tell you guys and then go after your buts!" she smirked eerily "1 And 4 are being held in the Korean base of operations located in cell X9 their highest security rank the door is protected by…" she continued to outlay the various lay-outs, defense mechanisms and security details in place before Wufei and Trowa excited towards their Gundams Duo only delaying long enough to grab a portable reader of some kind.

"Duo" Indra said before he too walked out "You have one hour head start from the moment the last of you moves away, make it count."

Duo simply nodded before dashing out.

Indra simply walked behind him slowly after him to the hangar, to Sankaritar, and to her mission.

OZ wouldn't know what hit them.

They would pay after all she still hadn't paid them back for the damage to her precious gundam.


	14. Chapter 13

Saving 06

Chapter 13

Never piss off a girl

By: Artic_uno_13

Beta-ed: no

"I hope you're ready Sankaritar, we have some payback to issue." Indra said as she was standing in her cockpit.

"let's give this enhancement it's test run shall we?" she said to no-one in particular, giving the now chair less and button less cockpit a last look, she unhooked the cable from the wall behind her before slipping it into the round hole in her SI.

"God this is so matrix look-a-like." Indra muttered.

Hissing then sounded through her cockpit, when the hatch closed and the control dome slid into place before filling with liquid. The liquid luckily was breathable.

When the cockpit was full, four metal rods with hoops attached to them came from within the wall and attached themselves to her ankles and wrists; she now moved the gundam with her body, allowing for better and faster move-ability.

The hoops around her wrist quickly melted around her hands allowing her to manipulate her scythe and thermal sword.

Seiji stood watching from the hangar along with mr. Winner as the massive gundam started moving out, exactly an hour after the other suits had left.

"Be careful." Seiji said after her before both men turned to return inside.

Artic*Citra*Artic*Citra*Artic*Citra*Artic*Citra

"Wufei you got a fix on the cell block yet?" Duo demanded over the com-link

"Take it easy Maxwell, I have a lock but it seems soldier-boy is all ready on the move towards the infirmary."

"…." Was all that came from Trowa before the three Gundams beeped signalling an incoming half an hour away.

"SHIT she really only gave us an hour." Duo cursed.

"I'm going in." Wufei said having followed Heero on his thermals.

"Demolish the western wall outward and they should be able to come and hitch a ride, I'm going for the hangar and get wing and sandrock. Coming Tro?" Duo communicated.

Then the audio/visual vid screen in the boys gundams lit up to reveal a continuous visual of the base blue prints with two glowing dots, the moving one labelled 01 and the stationary one labelled 04. the number eye of the tiger being the soundtrack, obviously coming from Sankaritar.

After all Sankaritar was designed to not allow visuals of the user to show. This way her identity was safe even if the secure grid was cracked. So Indra had taken to communicating with songs.

This one clearly saying "go Yuy!" then suddenly red dots invaded the blue print and the song abruptly changed. None of the boys recognized it but the beat spoke volumes.

'Danger! Move in NOW! NO prisoners!'

The boys wasting no time, nor was this silent order needed.

They wanted their team-mates, brothers and in two cases lovers, and they would have them!

~inside with Heero~

'come on, come on!' he thought impatiently watching the guard that was guarding 04 'I don't have all day, MOVE!'

Then suddenly a mecha hand tore through the wall tearing huge chunks of it away.

It simply knocked the guard to the side before a face lowered to the hole to allow the visual sensors to look inside.

"Wufei," Heero sighed in relief, his leg and lower back hurting enough to have made moving the k.o. Quatre a BIG problem.

He quickly limped forward and tore the buckles restraining Q and hefted him onto the mecha's hand before attempting to scramble up himself.

Suddenly and guns blazing soldiers burst in nailing Heero in his all ready injured back.

Twisting mid fall he managed to kill one with his thrown knife, blood was now gushing out from his neck around the soldiers hand.

Wufei meanwhile was hastily tucking Quatre in one of his storage compartments, the one handily with his pillow and blanket.

Then he quickly scooped Heero up from where he'd fallen and now lay bleeding all over the floor before beating a hasty retreat.

Meanwhile Indra was blaring the song sweet dreams through her speakers.

Wishing all the fighters a happy dance into the night. An eternal one that is, and it wouldn't be sweet, for Sankaritar was out and she was MAD!

She was hacking away at about three dozen suits that were trying to take Heero from Shenlong's grip.

If the boys mentioned her newfound flexibility they didn't comment on it.

Sankaritar easily dwarfed even the mighty Zero suit and once she had those pesky suits down she grabbed Heero from Shenlong and pushed him through the flexible upon command chest plating right into her cockpit. Then it stiffened back into unschratchable gundanium.

Turning around her speakers silent except for static she gestured the boys back and blew a few missiles into the base before striding over and taking Wing from the smaller Deathscythe.

Trowa had his hands full with Sandrock. Once wing was situated Indra released her hands from the steering mechanisms locking the hands in place. She carefully manoeuvred Heero up and against her hanging his arms around her neck and pressing her hands against the bullet wound. If much more blood flowed into the liquid they'd suffocate on it.

Heero only just aware enough to pull his legs out of the way so she could start the long walk back to base.

"Can you handle the load?" Wufei's voice came over the gundams private link.

In response she only send a clip from Disney's Mulan: "we must be swift as the coursing river, _be a man_ with all the force of a great typhoon, _be a man _with all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! Time is racing towards us."

"Indra? How is he?" Duo almost pleaded to know, the clip she had send filling them all with unease.

She hesitated before deciding to open her visual to the others, Heero's bare raw back greeting the other four as he hung almost lifeless her hands on his back hiding the bullet hole. They could however see all the blood clouding the liquid surrounding the two.

The flunkies had decided to whip the brunette, and not having found a shirt in his hurry to get to Quatre he was bare-chested. Which in turn made the marks glaringly obvious.

None of the boys doubted that Heero had taken Q's place in the 'interrogation'

Artic*Citra*Artic*Citra*Artic*Citra*Artic*Citra

Mr. Winner and Sheiji stood upon the ramp as one by one the suits entered.

Trowa and his Heavyarms Hoisting Sandrock were first and moved towards the spots nearest to the armoury. Heavyarms after all had the most bullet chambers to fill. He deposited Sandrock across from Heavyarms before parking his own gundam, then he moved over and placed Sandrock properly on the pad so Wufei could move Shenlong into place. He had been right behind him.

Next Duo came in and placed his suit next to Trowa and across from Wufei before quickly exiting and moving to move Wing to the spot next to Wufei from where Indra and Sankaritar where holding it up.

Wufei was removing Quatre from his storage compartment, cursing up a storm as Quatre had been jostled so much that he was now quite literally stuck. The compartment actually not meant to hold a person.

Once Duo had situated himself in wing and powered it up Indra released Heero and grabbed controls back. She swiftly strode Sankaritar up to the walkway, holding him semi close with her now once again connected arms and parked it facing the walkway a bit to the left of her father and Seiji who stood ready to accept him from her. When they stepped up to her cockpit she played a short clip of some song "to the left! To the left!" her father getting the meaning stepped away from the hatch again pulling Seiji with him.

"come along, we need to be out of the way." He told the younger boy.

Indra looked at Heero and looked into the pain filled Prussian depths and send him the mental message. ~hold on, I'm gonna flush the cockpit out very fast.~ then seeing him nod she simply opened the cockpit door, making the fluid rush out and down to the hangar floor in a single rush.

Only her tight grip on his waist and his on her back prevented him from being flushed out along with the fluid.

Then her dad was there to pull his, still coughing frame up in his strong arms.

The others were running up the ramp with Quatre safely in Trowa's arms if a bit scuffed up from the bumpy ride, seemed like he was only drugged up to his eyeballs.

Indra hacked the stuff out of her lungs and disconnected herself from her suit before walking out onto the walkway and following the group as they headed off to the infirmary.

A/n okay so I decided after three months –sweatdrops- I know I know late! To just post this.

If anyone is interested in helping me with this story just yell.

I could really use some help.

I know where I wanna go, I just don't know HOW I'm gonna get there.


End file.
